Holiday Romance
by annie4you
Summary: The marauders have graduated and go to paris and a graduation present. Plz read/review. CH8 UP***
1. After Hogwarts

Hi every1. I know I'm in the middle of my other story, (I'll always love you Hermione) Read it if you get chance, hint) But I really wanted to do a L/J fanfic. Don't worry it's not love/hate and it's set after Hogwarts.  
  
Holiday Romance. Chapter 1 After Hogwarts  
  
Lilly woke in her small, but beautifully decorated apartment, which she shared with her best friend Arabella Figg. She got up and walked to the kitchen, sighing to herself. Hogwarts is now over she thought. No more pranks, no more McGonagal, no more Snape (well maybe that's a good one.) But boy would she miss it. Lilly was now 18 years old and free to do what ever she wanted. She was tall, slender, beautiful, fiery red hair and sparking emerald green eyes. Arabella was tall as well, with shoulder length black hair and grey, enchanting eyes. Together they were beautiful. Lilly found a note taped to the cereal bowl.  
  
Lilly, I taped this on a cereal bowl because I knew the first thing you would do when you woke up was eat! Anyway, James and Sirius want us to go around there's later for some dinner. I said we'll meet them there at around 2.30 and then we'll go shopping if you like. I am visiting mum. I should be back at 12.30 so be ready. Arabelle. xxx  
  
Lilly looked at the time. It was 11 oclock already. She gulped down her breakfast and got ready. Slipping on some old tracksuit bottoms and dashing on her makeup, she was ready for 12.15. She threw her self on the comfy sofa and began thinking about what state James, Sirius and Remus's flat would be in. After all there dorm at Hogwarts looked like a pigsty to say the least. James, Sirius and Remus were Lilly's best friends (apart from Arabella.) They had all changed since Hogwarts. They had all grown tall enough to tower over both girls, they were very strong and had muscles. James's hair was not as floppy, but they were all still Marauders at heart. Sirius (who was now dating Arabella) was still the joker, James was still the ladies man and Remus was still the quiet one. Lilly's thoughts were interrupted by a pop behind her. She turned and saw Arabella. (Who had just apparated)  
  
"Good your ready." Arabella asked Lilly. "Well good morning to you aswell." Lilly replied jokily. "Well, Lilly dear, it's not morning anymore. What time did you manage to pull your self out of bed?" Arabella asked in a motherly tone. "I can't remember, but you must have been up early! Bella, why did I have to be ready so early when we haven't got to be at the boy's house until 2.30?" Lilly whined. "Because I figured we should get over there early. You know what boys are like cooking. They'll probably burn the house down. Oh and James said he had a surprise for us and you know I hate surprises, plus I want to see Sirius." Arabella added quietly. "But you only just saw him last night!" Lilly argued. "Yes but I miss him already! When you finally find true love you'll know what I mean. Now come on get ready to apparate."  
  
With in 2 minutes they were at the boy's house. Remus greeted them. "Hi, I thought you weren't coming till 2." He questioned. "So did I!" Yawned Lilly. "Oh stop being so grumpy. Where's Sirius?" Asked Arabella. "Oh he'll be down in a minute. He's just getting ready." "Ok."  
  
Lilly slumped her self on the sofa and began to read a copy of Witch Weekly that was lying on the floor. "So where's James and what's this surprise he mentioned?" Asked Arabella. "He met a girl last night and got home late so as you can guess he's still in bed." "Really?" Asked Lilly looking up from the magazine with a devious glint in her eye. "Maybe I should give Jamsie a little wake up call." Leaving the room the room she quickly entered James bedroom quietly. She laid her self next to him and got her wand out. "Jamsie, Jamsie wake up" She said softly stroking his face with her wand. But he wouldn't get up., so she pinched his cheek but still no. God this is hard, she thought. "James, wake up there's a naked girl dancing right in front of you!" She shouted. Sure enough. "Wh..where? Where? Oh it's only you!" "Thanks a bunch." She laughed. "No, I didn't mean it like that." He yawned. "What time is it?" He asked, still yawning. "It's late, so you should be getting your little ass out of bed to greet your guest." She said. "Well, maybe the guest should get her little ass in bed to greet me." He said grabbing her under the quilt. "No James because if I stay in this bed for another minute I'll end up not getting out. I'm so tired." "Stop lying Lilly, you only don't want to stay in because you know you couldn't resist me if you were in the same bed as me." He joked. With this she jumped out of the bed while screaming "In your dreams Potter." "It is actually!" He shouted after her as she ran out of the room. She walked into the living room to find Arabella sitting on Sirius's lap and Remus reading the magazine she'd been reading earlier. "Morning Sirius." She said as she plopped down next to Remus. "Well, seeing James has obviously cheered you up." Arabella exclaimed. "Oh please, Sirius why is James such a perv?" She laughed. "It's James." Was Sirius's only answer. "God." "You called?" James interrupted as he entered the room in just his boxers. "James, have you no shame?" Remus asked him. "Now you come to mention it.no." He said as he sat down on Lilly's lap. "Potter, get off me your suffocating me." "Oh sorry I didn't see you there Lilly-Flower!" He said getting up and sitting next to her. "Are you ever going to grow up?" She asked. "Probably not, now what's this surprise you were going on about James?" Arabella answered. "Well, as a kind of graduation present my parents decided to send us all on holiday to Paris! All you have to do is bring your passports and meet us at the airport on Thursday." "James I could kiss you!" Lilly squealed excitedly. James puckered up his lips but Lilly quickly added, "I wont though!"  
  
Lilly started dancing around singing. "Lilly calm down babe, I know the thought of going on holiday with me makes you." "Makes me want to throw up!" Lilly interrupted James before he inflated his already overlarge ego. "Actually I was going to say." But James was interrupted yet again by Arabella. "You know what this means Lily?" "SHOPPING!" They both shouted at the same time. "Sirius, have you put any food on?" Lilly asked. "No." "Then we might as well go into Diagon Ally for the day. We can eat at the leaky cauldron. James hurry up and get ready." "Ok, Lilly do you want to help me get ready." He asked grinning. "No!" She said firmly. "Lilly, you break my heart." He said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "It's not the only thing I'll break if you don't hurry up. I want to go shopping!" "Ok, Ok I'm going!" He moaned and wondered off to get dressed.  
  
So everybody what do you think? Shall I carry on or what. Please review to tell me! Thankyou! Oh by the way, I know Sirius is a bit quiet but I'll make him a bit louder in future chaps! Luv u guyz Annie xxx 


	2. Hitting the shops

.  
  
Holiday Romance. Chapter 2 Hitting the shops!  
  
Soon the whole gang were piling into the leaky cauldron for a drink before they made their way to the shops. "What does everyone want to drink?" Lilly asked.  
  
"Butterbeers all round." Shouted Sirius.  
  
"I'll come and help you with them Lilly-flower." James followed her to the bar.  
  
"Oh my knight in shining armour!" Lilly pouted. "I think not, 5 butterbeers please Tom." She said as she approached the bar.  
  
"Lilly-flower" James whined. She knew he was going to ask her something.  
  
"Yes James?"  
  
"Lilly-flower, why wont you admit you totally and utterly love me?"  
  
Lilly looked around. " Oh you're talking to me?" She asked him sarcastically. "James the only person who totally and utterly loves you is ....you! Now help me with these drinks before your head gets so big it wont be able to fit through the door!" They gathered the drinks and made their way back over to the table where the others were sitting. There was only one chair left when Lilly and James got back to the table and the rest of the chairs were full.  
  
"Lilly-flower you can sit on my lap if you want." James asked cheekily.  
  
"No I'd rather stand if you don't mind." She said with a grin on her face.  
  
"Fine your legs will be aching when we go shopping."  
  
"Oh fine then I'll sit on your bloody lap! But no funny business!" So she gave in and sat on his lap.  
  
"So which shops are we going to first?" Lilly asked.  
  
"Well Lilly, we are going to Madame Malkins." Replied Arabella.  
  
"And we are going to Quality Quidditch supplies." Piped up Sirius.  
  
"When we are on holiday what are you possibly going to need from Quality Quidditch." Lilly asked.  
  
"Nothing, but what would be the point in coming to Diagon Ally and not going to Q,Q? It's like going to Paris and not seeing the Eiffel Tower! (Which we will be seeing by the way!)" James said. "Right then you lot go to wherever you want and me and Lilly will go shopping. It's 1.30 now say we meet back here at 3.30?" Arabella asked.  
  
"Yeah sure." Came 3 male voices.  
  
So they all separated and at 3.30, two very tired looking women entered the bar to find no Sirius, no Remus and no James.  
  
"Men, always late." Said Lilly looking at her watch.  
  
"Do you want me to get some drinks?" Aabella asked. Lilly nodded her head and after 2 minutes Arabella was back with two butterbeers.  
  
"Lilly can I ask you a question?"  
  
"Shoot away!"  
  
"But you have to give me an honest answer, promise?" " Promise. Go on."  
  
"Ok, What's going on with you and James?" Lilly almost choked on her drink.  
  
"Me and James? Are you still on our planet Bella?" Asked Lilly laughing.  
  
"It just seems that you to are, well, hiding your true love from each other."  
  
Oh God, not this true love thing again. The only love in mine and James relationship is the love he holds for himself and the rest is totally platonic."  
  
"Yeah but, you must have some attraction towards him?" She argued.  
  
"Ok, maybe he is hot, but he knows it and plus, I bet the only reason he's late is because he's with a girl somewhere. So even if I wanted to I could never see James as my "true love!" So no. There is nothing between James and me apart from really good friendship."  
  
"Ok, ok I was just curious."  
  
"Yeah well curiosity killed the cat!"  
  
"Whatever!" Just then Sirius, James and Remus entered laughing their heads off. They spotted the girls and walked over. "Hi girls," Said Sirius as he kissed Arabella and sat on a chair next to her. James attempted to kiss Lilly but with a "Don't you dare Potter." He never.  
  
"So what did you boys get up to then?" Bella asked.  
  
"Well, James spent the day drooling over about 4 different women." This earned Bella a see I told you so, look from Lilly.  
  
"Excuse me, I do not drool!"  
  
"And you'll never guess who we saw!"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"One of our oldest, dearest friends, Snape!" Said Sirius, grinning evilly.  
  
Oh no what did you do?"  
  
"Well, we figured one last prank for old times sake."  
  
"Come on spit it out, what did you do to the poor boy?"  
  
"Well, he was with a lady friend and we just charmed him so that every time he went to say something flattering her insulted her. We watched for a while and he must have said something really bad because she hit him across his face. If you would have been there! It was so funny." Said Sirius and then the whole lot of them started laughing, trying to imagine Severus Snape being hit by a woman. For the rest of the day they had lunch and went back to the boy's apartment. They sat there remembering times from Hogwarts until 11.30 because Sirius and Bella had escaped to Sirius's room and Remus had escaped to bed leaving just Lilly and James.  
  
"So are you looking forward to your holiday Lilly-flower?"  
  
"Yes thank-you James. The next time your parents call, tell them I said thank you."  
  
"Ok. Look do you want to sleep in my bed because it doesn't look like Bella's coming home and you might not want to go home to an empty house."  
  
"James are you trying to get me into bed with you?"  
  
"No, actually I was trying to be nice, but if you don't want to that's fine."  
  
"James, I'm sorry, but most of time, you're trying to get something out of girls." Lilly protested.  
  
"Yeah but for once I'm actually being serious. Do you want to sleep in my bed? I'll sleep out here on the sofa if you like."  
  
"So much as I would like to sleep in a bed. I'm fine out here just get me a blanket."  
  
"No, you can sleep in my bed, honestly."  
  
"No James I couldn't put you on a sofa in your own house."  
  
"You know what, we're just friends right?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"So why don't we just sleep in my bed together, but not together if you know what I mean."  
  
"I don't know..."  
  
"I swear I wont try anything."  
  
"Ok but I'm sleeping on the left ok?"  
  
"Whatever." So they both slept in James's bed that night and like James had promised he never tried anything..that was until they woke up.  
  
"Lilly, James oh my God! Well I never..." Lilly woke up to find Sirius, Remus and Bella staring at her and James.  
  
"What are you guys gawping at?" Lilly asked them, half asleep. "Nothing happened."  
  
"Lilly-flower don't lie. I'm surprised you didn't hear her moaning my name!" Said James as he slid his arm around her.  
  
"Eurgh James you wish!" Lilly said as she climbed out of his bed. "In case all of you haven't noticed I've still got all of my clothes on!" "Right I'm apparating home to have a wash and get packing. We're going holiday in 2 days!! See you later guys!"  
  
"Well what did u think abit boring? Plz review and tell me. Holiday next. I absolutely love James with the I luv my self attitude. Plz read review. Luv Annie xxx 


	3. And their off

Holiday Romance. Chapter 3 And their off!  
  
Disclaimer: I forgot to put this in the last chap so please don't sue me J.K Rowling. I don't own any characters you recognise (which s mainly all of them). I just own the plot!  
  
Did you like the second chapter, plz review and tell me coz if you don't like the story there's no point in me writing it really!  
  
Thursday morning soon arrived and the gang were all at the boys flat with all their cases. "So have we got everything, passports?" Asked Arabella. "Check" "Plane Tickets?" "Check." "Hotel reservation tickets?" "Check." "Suitcase packed with all clothes needed for a trip to Paris?" "Check, you sound like my mum!" "So I guess if everything is ready we may as well call a cab to the airport." The cab drive was a long one seen as there were 5 people squashed into a tiny car, but when they finally got there and sat on the plain everything calmed down a little. Sirius and Bella sat together as did James and Remus, Lilly sat behind James on her own. James spent the whole flight trying to flirt with the stewardess. "James, I don't think she's interested, as that's the 5th cheesy pickup line you've tried in and hour." "Lily, don't be jealous, you can have me later. Actually there's a toilet down there, just say the word and we can replay what happened the other night." "Ha, what? Me having to listen to you snore all night. No thanks!" Lilly replied and the whole lot of them started laughing, The rest of the flight went pretty quickly. When they arrived at the hotel they were surprised to see that there were only two rooms available. In one room there was one double bed and in another there was one double and a single. "Right me and Lily will have the double bed!" Shouted James. "You wish Potter, no, me and Bella will have the room with the double bed and you guys can have the other room, ok." "But then that means two of us will have to share a bed." "And your point is?" "The point is, we, as in me, Sirius and Remus, do not enjoy sharing beds with other boys," "Well tell me if the floors comfy then!" Replied Lily. "What time is it?" Asked Bella. "It's ten to 5. How about we go and get sorted, have a wash etc. then go and have walk around?" Said Lily. "Sounds good to me, Sirius, Remus, how about you?" "Yeah sure," "Yeah fine." The rooms were right across the corridor from each other. Lilly and Bella went into there room. It was very nice. It was decorated a pearly white and had cream satin quilts and curtains. There was a balcony and the view of Paris was amazing thought Lily. Lilly had a wash and got changed into some comfy tracksuits, which she rolled up to become pedal pushers and an old strap top. Leaving off all makeup and tying her long hair back she told Bella she was going to see the boys. "Boys I hope you're all ready because I'm coming in!" She didn't really mind if they weren't ready she had seen them all half naked anyway. So she bounded in to the room but only found Remus and Sirius. "Hi, guys. Where's James?" She asked. "Oh, he probably went down to pounce on some poor unsuspecting girl." "As per usual." Lilly wasn't surprised at all. She noticed Remus looked tired and weary and decided to have a chat with him. "Sirius Bella's in the room on her own if you want to go talk to her." So Sirius left closing the door behind him. Lilly sat opposite Remus on the single bed. The room was decorated the same as the girls. "Remus?" "Yeah Lils" Remus was the only ever person who she let call her this. Remus was the first of the marauders she met and she always thought he was kind, sweet and quietest out of the lot. "What's a matter?" "Well, I'm just hoping the full moon doesn't come anytime soon." "Remus, I feel for you and I wish I could tell you I know what you're going through but I don't so just try and have a good time before full moon does come. I know its easy for me to say but believe me if you forget about it and have a good time you'll enjoy this holiday, but if you spend all holiday brooding over it you're just going to want to go home. And anyway you might meet a nice French girl here. Don't tell James but the stewardess seemed more interesting in you then him." She laughed "Lily, why is it you have the power to make anyone feel better?" Remus laughed. "Well, I hope I've made you feel better. Now come on lets go and get the others and explore this place." So arm in arm they collected the others and walked down to reception to find James in the bar with a brown haired girl who seemed to be jabbering in French. James spotted them and walked over with out the girl. "Sirius, my friend, French girls are hot but they don't half speak a lot of garbage," "James what are you like?" Said Lily slapping him softly upside the head. "Do you guys just want to have a drink and some dinner here, then go up to bed because I am tired?" Asked Arabella. "Yeah," they all agreed so they sat and ate a meal. Lilly found it was the best meal she'd had since Hogwarts. For some reason that night she couldn't help staring at James. She tried not to but every time he said something her eyes would immediately dart towards him. At the end of the meal Remus offered to get some drinks from the bar. Lilly went to the bar with him. While they were waiting for the drinks to be served a pretty blonde haired girl started chatting to Remus, so Lily, happy for him, collected the drinks and went and sat back down with the others. "Woah, who's that with Moony?" Asked Sirius, "I don't know but I've got a feeling it's exactly what he needs in his life, a little bit of excitement." Said Lilly. 5 minutes later Remus came back with his new friend. "You guys, this is Sofia. She is French but she can speak English." "Hi Sofia," they all greeted her with a smile and shook her hand. "I'm going for a walk with her ok, I'll see you guys later." "Ok Moony," James said as he gave Remus a wink. "How much say's he wont come back to our room tonight?" James asked Sirius. "Na, Remus isn't as sex, craved as you James honey. He'll be back." James just stuck he's tongue out to this remark, so Lily did exactly the same. "Oh very mature, both of you. Are we ready to go up to the rooms?" Asked Arabella. Everybody seemed to be ready so Lilly and Arabella lead their way up to the rooms. Deciding to go into the boy's room until Remus returned they all went in. Sirius and Bella sat on the single bed and James on the double; Lily though was too happy to sit down. She wanted to have a good time. Even though she had just eaten she was bursting with excitement. She ran out on the balcony and looked up at the stars. The sky was beautiful. She sat for a while, just looking, wondering if her mum and dad were up there somewhere, watching over her. Smiling at the thought of her mum and dad she walked back into the room where all three were talking quietly. "You guys, how can you sit still, when we are on holiday, we can do anything we want and you are just being boring. Come on!" "Lily, where on earth do you get your energy from, aren't you tired?" "Bella, how can I be tired when I'm so excited, I want to go out and explore." "Why are you so excited?" "I don't know, it's just..." "What she's trying to say is she's so excited because she is sitting in a room with me!" Lily made a vomiting sound at James's comment. "James do you ever get bored of inflating you already overlarge head." "You guys, I think we should chill, no arguing." "But I can't chill, I want to go out!" Lilly was bouncing up and down. Suddenly an idea came to her head.  
  
So what do you think plz review me and tell me if you like it. I hope so cos I'm enjoying writing it. I have to update my other story now! Luv Annie xxx 


	4. Night time Flight

.  
  
Holiday Romance. Chapter 4 Night time Flight.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any characters you recognise (which s mainly all of them). I just own the plot!  
  
So here's the next chapter. I really like writi9ng this story so please read review. Luv Annie xxx  
  
Suddenly an idea came to her head. "James did you bring your broomstick and your invisibility cloak?" Lilly asked. "Lilly why would he bring them on holiday with him?" "Actually, I did." "I don't even want to know why." Said Bella, somewhat exasperated. "Sirius, please explain to you girlfriend that you never know when you might need your most prized possessions." "Bella honey, it's a guy thing." "Are there any other strange things you bought on this holiday with you that we should know about?" "Well you'll just have to wait and see." Said James winking at Sirius. "Sirius Black, you tell me right now what you have bought and if it involves me or Lilly, being part of the reason you bought it." Said Arabella firmly. Sirius and James laughed and high-fived each other. That was enough for Bella, she jumped on top of Sirius and started tickling him but with the weight of Sirius he easily reversed it. While Sirius and Bella were too involved with each other James turned to Lily, who was now sitting on the double bed with him. "Lily, why did you want to know if I had my broom and cloak?" He looked at her suspiciously. She grinned. "How about going on a night time flight?" She asked him deviously. "But what about if anyone saw us?" James asked. "James since when have you cared about breaking rules?" She asked him curiously. "I don't but, being caught by Dumbledore for strolling around school, and being caught by the Ministry of Magic are two different things!" "Yeah, but we have the cloak! Please James." She whined. "I don't know." She could tell he loved being in control, but she really wanted to go; 1, because it was their first night on holiday, and 2, because Sirius and Bella were playing a game of tonsil-tennis. "Jamsie, sweety, do you really want to let your poor old Lilly-flower down. I'll do anything," She said in her sweetest voice and putting on her most puppy dog face. He looked at her with a particular glint in his eye and grinned. "Anything?" "Anything, except, something that involves you and me touching." She grinned. "Fine, fine." He went and fetched his cloak and broom out of his trunk. Lily tried to explain to Sirius where she and James were going but she never got anywhere. So they went on to the balcony. James got on first and Lilly got on behind him. He put the cloak over them making sure they were fully covered and then.. It was the best feeling ever to Lilly. The wind blowing threw her hair and the moon glistening in the darkness. She loved it. James was an excellent flier. He zoomed around quicker and then slower. Lilly could se the Eiffel tower. James started rising, higher and higher. Lilly grabbed on tight to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. James noticed how tight she was grabbing him but brushed it aside. For a while they were quiet. Just enjoying the moment together. Lilly rested her head against James. She never wanted the moment to end. It was the once in a lifetime feeling you get. Suddenly James came to a halt, which startled Lily. She looked around her and realised they were on top of a beautifully lit building. James jumped off and helped her off. "I thought we'd have a rest." James said as he took of the invisibility cloak and sat on the roof. Lily smiled and sat next to him. "James I never thought I'd say this but tonight is probably the best night I've ever shared with you. Probably because your mouth was closed for most of it!" She laughed. "Why thank you. You flatter me." He said sarcastically. They sat there for a while just staring at the moon and stars, Lilly didn't now why but she somehow felt safe sitting there with James. "James, what do you want to do now you've left Hogwarts?" She asked him. "Me and Sirius are going to be Aurors and Moony wants to be professor. You?" "I want to do something involved with charms, preferably in the Ministry of Magic, but we'll just have to se what lies ahead. Aren't you worried about being an auror, I mean with You-Know-Who on the prowl." "Lily, call him Voldermort," James noticed her flinch but took hold of her hand and squeezed it; strangely, she didn't pull away but allowed him to hold it. "Lily, I'm not afraid because if the day comes when I meet Voldermort face to face I will stand tall and fight like a man. I swear to you Lily, I would be willing to sacrifice my life to Voldermort to protect any of you guys, especially Sirius and Moony, there like brothers to me." Lilly looked into his eyes, she knew James cared for Sirius and Remus but had never encountered James being so serious before. She didn't know he had it in him and it was a big shock to her. "James, you should try showing this side of you more often, you're a much nicer person." "And ruin my reputation? I think not." He laughed. "James thank you for tonight, I've seen a very different side to you." "Does that mean you'll go on a date with me now?" He asked her with the usual Potter charm installed on his face. "James, you just have to spoil the moment. Come on we should be getting back it's late. Gosh it' cold." She said as she felt the wind blowing past her. "Here have this." James said a he wrapped his jacket around her. She smiled at him showing her thanks. So they travelled back to the balcony of the hotel. She jumped of the broom and made her way into the room. Remus still wasn't back; Sirius was asleep in the single bed. There was no sign of Bella. She must have gone back to our room thought Lilly. "Thanks James. Goodnight." She whispered and kissed him on the cheek before going back to her own room. When she got there Bella was fast asleep. Lilly remembering she still had James's jacket on laid her self next to Bella thinking about the wonderful night she'd had, and the wonderful holiday she was going to have all thanks to James.Wonderful.James....She thought as she dropped off into a deep sleep. So wot do u think. Plz read and Review Luv annie xxx 


	5. The first day

Holiday Romance. Chapter 4 Changing Feelings.  
  
Disclaimer:I don't own the characters you recognise (which s mainly all of them). I just own the plot!  
  
"Lilly, wake up!" "James..just kiss me!" "Lilly, WAKE UP! "W..what?" Lilly woke up sleepily. "Lilly you were dreaming about James, telling him to kiss you!" Arabella said shocked. "Bella, stop lying I would never dream about James." Sure last night she had warmed to him a little but she wasn't going to fall madly in love with him. "Then where did you and him get to last night then?" "Oh you noticed we had gone then, as you were too wrapped up in Sirius to notice anything else!" She replied sarcastically. "And we just went for a ride on his broomstick." "Is that all?" She asked suspiciously. "Yeah I swear we just talked." "If you say so." "Bella you know I would never lie to you. Now where are we going today?" "Well, me and Sirius thought it would be nice to go to the Eiffel Tower. What do you think?" "Sure, I'll get dressed in a minute." she said getting up. "I wonder if Moony's back yet." The girls got washed and dressed and when they were ready they went to see the boys. When they walked in the room they were shocked to find all three boys ready and dressed. "Morning guys." Said Lilly cheerfully as she sat on the bed. "Morning," said Sirius and James but Remus just yawned. "Late night Remus?" Bella asked. "Old moony never came back until 4.00, this morning." "Remus I'm shocked, what did you do to the poor girl?" "Don't start, I've had them on at me all morning aswell." He said nodding at Sirius and James. "So what did you do with her?" "Isn't is time to be getting down to breakfast?" Asked Remus changing the subject. So they all trailed off to breakfast. Lilly was trying not to make eye contact with James. During breakfast, the grouped discussed what they were going to do for the day. Remus asked if Sofia could join them on what ever they were doing. Everyone agreed Sofia could come and they were all going to visit the Eiffel Tower. When Remus had met up with the Sofia and the group were ready to go they left the hotel. As they were staying in Paris the Tower was only a five- minute walk away. When they approached the Eiffel tower the queues were only short, so before long they were in the lift on the way up. "Who's coming to the top with me then?" Lilly asked. "There is no way I am going to the top of that. You could fall off!" "Bella, if it wasn't safe you wouldn't be allowed to go to the top." "I'll go to the middle and that's it!" "Chicken!" James said jokily. "Well, I'll go to the top with you Lil" James smiled. "James if you go to the top with her, it's likely she'll throw you off." Remus laughed. "Lily-flower would never do anything to hurt me, would you babe?" James put on the Potter charm with her. She just rolled her eyes. "Well, I'll stay with Bella on the middle." Sirius said. "I can not go all ze way up zere!" Sofia yelled looking above her. The group hadn't really got to no her but from what they could tell of her she was cool. "It's ok I'll look after you, you want to just stay on the middle with Siri and Bella?" Remus asked. "Yes, zankyou Remus." "Well guys this is our stop, we'll meet you at the bottom in a bit." Said Sirius as the four got out of the lift at the middle of the tower. "So Lilly, it's very romantic on the top of the tower you know. They say when your up there you can't resist falling in love." "James, first of all, it's only romantic at night and secondly, the only place you'll be falling is the ground, if I have to push you off." Lilly smiled and got out of the lift when it finally stopped. To her surprise, James was right, in the day it was very romantic. She looked over the buildings; the view was amazing, she thought. You could see everything. The sun was shining over the tall church tops. "James, isn't it beautiful?" She asked him. "Yeah" He said in a drawling voice. "James, at least sound a little interested." "Sorry but, I've been up here before, it's nothing new to me." He said. "Well, I could never get bored of this, I mean look at it. If I ever lived in Paris, I would come up here every night just to for the view!" Lilly started swirling around, singing I'm the king of the world. James, looked at Lilly, God, she looks gorgeous like that, he thought. Wait, this is Lilly, but she is beautiful. James was thinking to himself. I know that I always joke with her but.. "JAMES! JAMES COME HERE QUICK!" Lily screamed. James ran to where she was leaning over the side. "JAMES" "Lilly, are you ok?" He asked. "Yeah why?" She asked him. "Well the way you were screaming I thought you was being murdered." "And you ran as fast as you could to rescue me! I'm flattered." She grinned. "Ha ha." He said dryly. "Now what were you screaming for?" "I do not scream, and I only called you to show you this." She pointed at a magnificent building with patterns on. "Lovely, now are you ready to go Lil?" "I suppose so, I guess we can come back tonight anyway, as you have your broom and cloak." "Hey, don't push you luck!" Lilly and James got to the bottom and found the Sirius and Bella sitting on the grass with ice creams. "Hey guys! Where's Moony?" James asked Sirius while settling himself down on the grass next to Bella. Lilly lay down with her head on James's knee. "He said he'd meet us back at the hotel later, so much for a group holiday huh?" Sirius said. "You guys, cut him some slack, it's hard for him you know with the full moon and that. He just needs a little bit of love. I say we let him have some fun. I think he sometimes feels left out, because me and me and James are always arguing and you and Bella are always comparing saliva. Plus we have 10 days. There's still loads of time, ok!" "Yeah, your right Lil." Sirius said. And the conversation about Remus was over. For an hour they lay on the grass, laughing and joking with the sun blazing down on them. "Right you guys, its 12.30. Do you want to set off to get some lunch, then we can go shopping or something?" So they all agreed. Once they had something to eat they set off around some shops they found. "Sirius, I hope you know that this is just for starters, later on in the holidays me and Lily are going to look for Gucci!" James and Sirius looked at each other with confused looks. "Very Expensive Muggle clothes shop!" Lily said. The rest of the day was spent, walking around shops and lazing around a cosy little park they found. They got back to the hotel at 6 and decided to go for a swim. The swim consisted of James and Lily nearly drowning each other 3 times. Once they had a swim they made their way up to the hotel rooms to get ready for dinner.  
  
Well guyz wot u think? I'm sorry its taken so long plz read and review. I don' think it's newhere near as good s I'll always love you Hermione.but I tried. 


	6. Fate

Holiday Romance. Thanx 4 the reviews you guys! I luv u! I got my idea for this chap off Carmen The Hip-Hopera - you know the one with Beyonce out of Destinys child. Im sorry if theres spelling mistakes cos I spilt hot chocolate over the key pad and all the letters are sticky!  
  
Neway on with the story! Oh yeah Disclaimer I don't anything thing or any persons you recognise! Chapter 6 Fate!  
  
Dinner that evening was eventful. Sofia joined them and she turned out to be really nice. Lily could see what Remus saw in her she was lovely but Lily had a strange feeling she was hiding something from them. But Lily brushed the feeling aside, if Remus was happy, then she was. The next day Lily woke up finding Bella gone. (She must be at the boys room.) So she got washed and dressed and joined with the boys. She walked in and found all the boys getting ready and Bella sitting on the single bed reading a book that one of the boys had bought with them. (probably Remus as the only book she had ever seen James or Sirius reading was "Quidditch through the ages")  
  
"Morning guys Bella you could have waited I was worried" she cried with a fake motherly tone.  
  
"Morning," they all replied.  
  
"So guys what are we doing today?" She asked them.  
  
"Well I thought we could go to the Moulin Rouge and Lils could put on a show for us!" James appeared in just a towel from out of the bathroom.  
  
"James that will only happen in your dreams and you know it!" she grinned. They decided on just walking around Paris for the day and checking out the sights.  
  
"Will, the lovely Sofia be joining us today Moony?" James asked.  
  
"Yeah if you guys don't mind, Oh yeah I never asked what do you think of her?"  
  
"She's lovely Remus," the girls replied.  
  
""Yeah and she's hot!" James said and Sirius nodded in agreement earning him a slap upside the head from Bella. "But not as hot as you my sweet." Sirius quickly added and gave her a kiss.  
  
"Oh get a room!" Lilly said jokingly.  
  
"We've got one and you're free to leave at anytime!" Bella replied with a grin. Lilly just stuck her tongue out. They went down for breakfast and met up with Sofia. Once they had finished they left the hotel and started walking along the busy streets. At lunchtime they sat and had some food outside of a lovely french café. While Sirius and Bella were talking and James and Remus went off to find some toilets (for all of those rude people out there, they needed to go to the toilet and nothing more! Slash yuk!) Lily got to know Sofia a bit better. They had a good chat and Lily realised she had a lot in common with her. When the boys came back they had some food and went and sat n a beautiful park they had found. They all just lazed around for a while, the sun was blazing, and the boys took of their tops and lay on the grass. Lily for the first time noticed that James had an amazing body.  
  
"Right I'm going to the toilet, when I get back we'll go and have a walk round yeah?" Lily asked them. Lily was joined by Sofia, who had decided to walk her to the toilet.  
  
"Lily,"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"I need to tell you something and Remus seems like your good friend so I decided to tell you." Lily looked at her. Sure she liked this girl but if she was going to do anything to hurt Remus she would beat her down.  
  
"Don't tell me you don't like him cos your right he is my good friend and.."  
  
"No, no, it's nothing at all like that. In fact I really like him this is why I want to tell you." Lily wondered where this was going. She knew Sofia had not been completely honest with them. Something just told her.  
  
"What is it you can tell me?" Lily said. Sofia looked down guiltily at the floor. "Well I haven't been completely honest with you about who I am."  
  
"What do you mean?" Lily asked unsure.  
  
"Well you see I am..." Sofia took a deep breath. "I am a witch." Lily, definitely never thought this was going to come out of her mouth. She was shocked. Sofia hid it well she had no idea.  
  
"Do you think Remus will still like me if I told him." She asked. Lily just laughed.  
  
"What is so funny I am not joking, it is hard being around a load of muggles you know? I'm mean, non magic people!"  
  
"Sofia, of course he will still like you, we're all witches and wizards too! If anything Remus will be over the moon!" (Well not exactly she thought) (over the moon, get it, Remus is a wearwolf! Ok I'll shut up now!) Sofia looked shocked. "Really, oh my gosh I'm so happy," She squealed as she hugged Lily almost crushing her.  
  
"I think you should go tell Remus." Lily laughed. So on the way back from the tolets Lily and Sofia laughed about how hard it was not being able to tell everybody she was a witch.  
  
"So you two were at the toilets along time!" Sirius exclaimed with a grin as they joined the group.  
  
"Bella, would you kindly hit your boyfriend please." Lily grinned.  
  
"Um, Remus could I talk to you for a while please."  
  
"Yeah sure we'll meet you back at the hotel for dinner you guys." Remus replied.  
  
"Sofia, you want me to tell them?" Lily shouted after them.  
  
"Yeah that would be great if you don't mind." Sofia laughed. They all gave her suspicious looks.  
  
"I knew something went on it that toilet with those two." Sirius laughed. Lily rolled her eyes.  
  
"Come on then tell us what." James asked eagerly.  
  
"You guys are not gong to believe this but Sofia is a witch!" She cried. They all sat shocked and then laughed.  
  
"So why did she tell you?" James asked.  
  
"Cos she wanted to now what Remus would do if she told him an she was worried."  
  
"At last we can talk about quidditch in front of her!" Sirius exclaimed. Bella and Lily rolled their eyes again.  
  
"Anyway come on guys lets go." So they walked for 10 minutes when they passed a tarot reading stall.  
  
"Lily what's that?" James asked reading the sign on the curtain  
  
"Tarot reading in all languages."  
  
"Oh, it's just an old mugle woman who sits reading your fate off tarot cards. Nothing interesting."  
  
"So it's a bit like Divination." Sirius replied.  
  
"Yeah but Trelawney does actually, get some predictions right this is just a load of rubbish."  
  
"Come on lets have ago! It will be fun!" Bella piped up.  
  
"Guys it's not a good idea. Whatever she says your just gong to try and fulfil. Honestly its a bad idea."  
  
"Lily, come on. Like you sad it's just a load of rubbish. Most muggles don't even believe in magic. Please." James begged.  
  
"Ok then but don't say I didn't warn you!" So they all opened the curtains and walked into what seemed like a dark tent that looked particularly like professor Trelawneys room. There was a woman who kept her head covered with a shawl and held a deck of cards in her hand. She smiled at them and motioned Bella sit in the chair in front of her.  
  
"Is it just me or does this place remind you of Trelawneys room." Sirius whispered to James who nodded.  
  
"Well," sad the woman who had a misty slow voice. She shuffled the cards and placed one down on the table. On it, it read the words 'protector'  
  
"You will be the protector, the protector of a child with green eyes. The child will be important. He will cast a downfall of a great but evil lord. This Lord will rise again though, and with fatal consequences." And she stopped and shuffled the cards again. Bella got up and walked over to Lily. Then the woman motioned Sirius over who sat down expectantly. She shuffles the cards again and lay down a card which this time read 'struggle'  
  
"You will struggle in your life but you will be greatly rewarded. You will endure the loss of a great friend and be renowned guilty for a crime you did not commit. My advise to you would be seek who your true friends really are." (Wormtail yuk) Sirius got up with a confused look on his face. Next was James he walked over and sat down. The woman like she did before lay down his card, which read 'love'  
  
"You will love the pure and kind. You the stag, will come together with the flower and produce a child that will be protected greatly and will be famously named 'the boy who lived!' James also looked confused and stood up. Lily got up and shakily walked to the woman and sat down. The lady looked at her strangely and pulled a card from the deck. She looked at this for a moment and said quickly.  
  
"I think you should leave now! You don't have to pay just go!"  
  
"No! Show me my card." Lily shouted.  
  
"No please you must go!"  
  
"I want to see my card now show me." Lily shouted.  
  
The woman laid down a card on the table, which read 'DEATH'  
  
  
  
Oh my God! That was so hard to write. I think this is one of the best chapters. Poor Lily. Wot did u think please review!!!!!! Luv Annie xxx 


	7. I dont want to die!

Holiday Romance. Thanx 4 the reviews you guys!  
  
Oh yeah Disclaimer I don't anything thing or any persons you recognise!  
  
Chapter 7 I don't want to die!  
  
'DEATH'  
  
Lily stared in shock at the card, which supposedly read her fate.  
  
"No! No!" Lily cried as she grabbed the rest of the cards from the lady and threw them up in the air. They swirled around her, each one of them having the word 'DEATH' written upon them. She felt dizzy and n a daze.  
  
"No no no I don't want to die." She cried. She was shaking and fell to the floor. The others just stared in shock, they couldn't move or say anything.  
  
"Lily, come on honey." Bella guided her out of the tent. James ands Sirius followed, feeling awkward and not knowing what to do. Lily turned to Bella. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I don't know why I lost control." She continued sobbing into her friends arm. They walked back to the hotel shocked and silently. James was thinking about what the old lady had said to him. The stag and the flower. What did it mean? He wondered. Well I am the stag, and the flower must be..Lilly! Sirius was also thinking about what the lady had said. He would endure the loss of a great friend but who? And be renowned for a crime he didn't commit and then he remembered the last thing the lady had said to him. "Seek who your true friends are."  
  
When they finally reached the hotel the girls and the guys departed and went to get ready for dinner. Lily sat just staring at the wall. She knew going to the place was a bad idea. But James just wouldn't let it go. So now she was stuck with her fate being death. But then again everyone's fate is death, she thought. Yeah but not everyone got a death card did they, she argued with her self.  
  
"Lily, Lily!" Bella interrupted her thoughts.  
  
"Oh sorry Bella."  
  
"Well you've been staring at the wall for the last 10 minutes, I started to get worried!"  
  
"Sorry, it's just this whole fate thing it's creeping me out, you know?"  
  
"You know what I think we should go talk to the boys about."  
  
"Ok," So they made their way to the boy's room. They knocked and entered Both James and Sirius were sitting on the bed talking. Bella went and sat with Sirius. Lilly just sat at the end of the empty bed.  
  
"Lils, you ok?" James asked her. She smiled and went and sat on the bed the rest of them were all on.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine."  
  
"Guys we come to talk to you guys about the fate thing." Bella told them.  
  
"What do you think about it?" Everyone looked at Lily and looked down. Lily felt a pang of anger.  
  
"Well I guess I should start!" Shouted Lily. "I'm going to die and pretty soon for that matter! So tomorrow I'm going back to see that old lady to ask why, how and by who! Now if you don't mind I'm going to get drunk in the bar!" And she stormed up.  
  
"I'll go." James said as he noticed Bella getting up. He chased after her to the bar. Lilly had an alcoholic drink in her hand. She knocked it back and asked for another.  
  
"Look Lily, I need to talk to you!"  
  
"Yeah well I don't need to talk to you," She said miserably as she knocked back her second drink.  
  
"Well then you can listen. Come on." So she followed him out side to a table by the pool. They sat down.  
  
"Lily look at me, remember what you said before we went into that place?" Lily nodded.  
  
"You said it was a load of rubbish and you were right. The lady was a phoney old beggar woman!"  
  
"Then how did she know about you being a stag when you become animagus?" Lily asked, her voice expressionless. James had never seen Lily like this. Not even when her parents died. Sure she moped but she never got mad with anyone. It seemed it had really hit her hard.  
  
"Lily, it was coincidence! You're being silly, she only got one lame thing right. Come on Lils, your stronger than this. I know you are!"  
  
"But James I don't want to die!" She cried. James hugged her and she sat sobbing in his arms.  
  
Back in the hotel room. Remus entered and seeing the sad face of Bella he asked what was up. Sirius exlained everything to Remus and he just sat there stunned for a moment. "Death?" He asked slowly.  
  
"So what do you think? Think she was right?"  
  
"I don't know. What did she say to James?" So Bella told him.  
  
"The stag and the flower, the kind and pure, that's obviously Lily," Remus and Sirius grinned at the thought of Lily finding out she was destined to marry James! But Remus continued, "They will produce the boy who lived and you, Bella what did she say to you?" Bella told him. "Well, the child with green eyes is Lily's I assume, who will cast the down fall of a dark Lord."  
  
"Voldermort." Sirius said slowly. Bella flinched at his name but no one seemed to notice.  
  
"Lily and James child will defeat you-know-who!" Bella muttered.  
  
"I can only assume that Lily'll die trying to save the child from the dark lord and Sirius the only one I can think of for yours it that you'll endure Lily's loss. As for the rest I am clueless. But you guys, remember, it may be one big coincidence and a load of rubbish so don't worry about it too much. Where's Lils?" He asked.  
  
"She walked out and James followed her, they should be back in a while. We'll wait for them then go down to dinner. Oh and guys, I don't think we should mention this to Lily. She's already creeped out enough. Let's just enjoy the holiday!"  
  
Lily and James Lily finally lifted her head off James shoulder and wiped her face. She forced a smile, "I'm sorry James it's just this seems to have hit me hard and when the cards fell and they all said...."  
  
"Lily the only people who can predict the future are seers and divinators and sometimes they are even wrong! Lily, remember I told you the other night I would sacrifice my life for you guys?"  
  
Lily nodded.  
  
"Well, the only way your going to die is if I die first cos from now on I'm gonna protect you with my life. Just call me superman!" He grinned. Lily couldn't help but smile at him; he always made her smile no matter what. So as a way of saying thank you she gave him a quick peck on the lips. James smiled, "So Lily does that mean you'll..."  
  
"No James that does not mean I'll go on a date with you now!" And ran off in a much better mood!  
  
Ok Done!!!!!!!!!!!!! So what happens next chap????????????? Plz review and tell me what you think!!!!!!!!! Luv Annie xxx 


	8. Unwanted feelings

Hey! This is my last update 4 a bout 2 weeks. Oh I finished I'll always love you Hermione, I got a bad review for my last chapter, and it kinda got me down so now I'm gonna make up for it by writing a really happy chap 4 this story. 

This chap is dedicated to Lilsweet_cherryblossom.

Holiday Romance

Chapter 8

Disclaimer, I don't own nething u recognise,

James chased Lily back up to the hotel room, where they met the other guys.

Lily bounded in and bounced on the bed Sirius and Bella were sitting on.

"Well, Lily, you've cheered up!" Bella smiled. Seeing her friend happy again.

"Yeah, it's the impact I have on her!" James grinned. 

"Guys can we go and have some food I'm starving." Sirius whined.

"Sirius, your always starving," Remus said,

"Come on lets put him out of his misery!" Lily laughed as they made their way to dinner.

Dinner was a happy event. Sofia was there, she was becoming a close member of the group and nobody minded, she was friendly, and she kept Remus's mind off the full moon. Dinner consisted of laughing and having fun. Everyone had almost forgot about what the old lady had said - apart from James that is. He had taken in everything she had said and concluded it just the way Remus had. He and Lily were destined to be together and their child would bring the downfall of the Dark Lord. James, though , to brush thoughts of the old lady away as he tried to have fun at dinner, casting sideways glances at Lily and getting the familiar feeling she was looking at him too.

The next morning, the group decided at breakfast, they were going to hang around by the pool today as the weather was beautiful. The girls ran up to the room, put on their bikinis and made their way to the pool. 

The Marauders spotted three beautiful girls, sunbathing as they entered the pool side. 

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" James asked his friends with a devious grin on his face.

"One, two, three....go!" Remus shouted as they ran up to the girls. They each grabbed one, picked them up above their heads and dashed them into the pool causing a massive splash and a very angry Lily Evans.

"POTTER!!!!!" Lily screamed at the top of her lungs as she jumped out of the pool. She ran after him and grabbed him by his messy hair. 

"Lily, you fight like a girl," James laughed at her.

"Well, maybe that's because I am a girl, you prat!" Pulling his hair even tighter while dragging him over to the swimming pool.

"You know Lily, you look very hot in that bikini!" He grinned at her, his eyes having the usual marauder sparkle in them.

"Flattery will get you no where, Potter!" She said sternly.

"No! I'm being serious," He looked behind him. The pool was gleaming and he knew Lily was planning on throwing him in.

"Now, Lil's my pretty little flower, be rational. Do you really want to throw me in the pool?" He whined.

"Now James, Nothing would give me more pleasure than to throw you in the pool!" She smiled as she pushed him in but James grabbed her hand and they both landed in the pool. Sirius and Remus were in hysterics of laughter while Bella and Sofia were forcing sympathetic looks and trying to hold in laughs. Soon, Lily couldn't help it anymore and all three girls were giggling like little 4 year olds. The day passed pretty quickly, consisting of laughing and playing by the pool. 

That night Lily couldn't sleep. She was thinking about James. Every time she closed her eyes, her mind would drift back to those gorgeous eyes, and though Lily hated to admit it, she knew what was happening. She was falling for James Potter. She quietly lifted herself out of bed grabbed her wand and made her way to the boys room. Opening the door with a quick spell she hurried over to James bed. 

"James," She whispered, nudging him. "James!" She whispered a little louder. He slowly started to stir.

"Lily, LILY, What are you doing in here? It's...... it's..."He looked around for a clock but couldn't find one. "It's late!" He said.

"Yeah, so shush or you'll wake the whole of Paris up. James, let me borrow your broom and cloak." She whispered. She needed time to think and flying would help her. 

"What? Are you mad. You can't go flying on your own. What if anything happened? I'd be responsible." He whispered. Rubbing his eyes to get him self a wake. 

"Please James, I'll be ok," She pleaded.

"Look, how about a compromise? I'll come with you." he said, getting himself out of bed.

Lily wanted time to think on her own and was about to decline until James got out of bed in just his boxer shorts and she had a sudden urge to touch him. He has the most fantastic body I have seen, she thought. Look at his muscles, God I'm turning into one of those girls who followed him around in Hogwarts. She mentally kicked herself. 

James had put some tracksuits and a t shirt on. He got his broom stick and cloak and walked out on to the balcony.

"Come on then Lil's." He whispered to her. She made her way to the balcony and noticed how cold it was.

"Love the PJs!" James laughed looking at her. She had a vest top and shorts which had a sleeping teddy bear on. 

"Ha, ha!" She laughed. 

"Hold on," He told her and walked in and got her some of his tracksuits and a jumper. "Here you go, you'll freeze otherwise." 

"Thanks!" She said putting them on and jumping on the broom behind James, covering them selves with the cloak.

"So my pretty, where do you want to go?" He asked. 

"Surprise me!" She told him and grabbed on to him as he flew higher, whisking her away to paradise. Lily was in heaven. She smelt him and he had the most beautiful smell. She clung on to him tighter and felt the front of his body. She just wanted to be by him. Lily was ashamed in her self. From the moment she saw James and had her first crush in him she vowed she would never fall for him again and now look at her. Prancing around on a broomstick with him. James stopped at the Eiffel tower. He helped Lily off the broom and they sat down. 

"So what's with the sudden wanting my broomstick?" He asked her suspiciously.

"I couldn't sleep and I just needed a bit of space." She smiled.

"I know the feeling, I've been out every night on my broom, tonight was the first time I managed to sleep and guess who had to disturb me." He gave her a grin and she grinned back. 

"Sorry, sleeping beauty." She laughed. "Look at the sky, the stars are so beautiful" She looked up, trying to bring her attention away from James. She had a sudden urge to kiss him. No! She thought, Keep your mind firmly on the sky. Don't even look at him. She told her self.

"Lily....Lily! Earth to Lily!" James had been calling her for the last 5 minutes but she was concentrating. She was in a world of her own and acting very strangely.

"Oh, sorry James." She said. "What is it?" She asked him.

"Lily, are you ok? Your acting, strangely." He asked her.

"Oh yeah I'm fine," She said not looking at him.

"Lily, why do I get the feeling your avoiding looking at me?" He asked her suspiciously.

"James, I don't know what you mean." She said offhandedly, getting up and walking away from him.

"Lily, stop it! Look at me!" He said his temper rising. He got up and followed her. He was wondering what all this was about. She was fine 10 minutes ago and now she was acting all crazy.

I can't look at him, she thought. How do I look at him when all I want to do is grab him and kiss him. 

"James, the thing is....well......." She started but how can you tell someone you've fallen in love with them. 

"Lily, look at me now!" He said firmly.

"I can't!" She said quickly.

"What do you mean you can't?" He asked grabbing her wrist.

"I can't because every time I do, I want to do this!" She said as she grabbed him and kissed him passionately. He kissed her back and as soon as she realised what she was doing she pulled away.

"What was all that about?" He asked her breathless. 

Finished! I'm sorry 4 the long delay, but I had to go on holiday yaddy, yaddy,yaddy,bla,bla,bla.

But I think I'm 4getting about Miss Congeniality but I am thinking of a nu Lily James one htough.

Oh yeah next is my last chap!

Plz read and review!

Luv u!!!!!!!!!1

luv

annie

xxx


	9. The City of Romance

Holiday Romance

Chapter 9

Hi every1, I hope you like the last chapter! This is the end of another story!

But im doing a nu one so u have to read (plz) I woz thinking of doing a sequel but after discussing it with one of my friends (Amel (thanku) we decided it would make the story a bit pathetic and lose the whole concept, so neway.

Here it is:

"Lily what was that about?" He asked breathlessly.

She looked away, horrified at what she'd just done, but she knew she wanted to do it again. 

"I'm sorry, just forget about it." She said quickly, looking over the edge of the barrier.

"Lily, how do I forget that?" He asked, walking up behind her. "That was.....well......something else." He said. 

Something amazing, he added mentally. Now I know something's up with her. How many times have I tried to kiss her and she rejected me? He asked himself. But that was good. And I do like her. And she is gorgeous. 

Wait though she's one of my best friends. 

Yeah but since when do you imagine your friends naked? Asked his inner voice.

I don't imagine her naked! He told him self. Well, maybe not all the way naked!

Shut Up arguing with yourself already. He told himself, thinking he was going crazy. 

"James, I'm sorry." She said turning to him. They were only inches away.

God, look at him. I think I wanna kiss him again. 

But he's your friend.

I know he's my friend-but wow look at those eyes and that body. 

Yeah but is that all you care about his looks? she asked her self.

No! Of course not! His looks are just a bonus, he just makes me laugh, and behind all that charming exterior, I know he cares. God I'm arguing with myself! She mentally scolded herself and looked up into James's eyes. She felt she was getting lost in them.

"Lils, talk to me please. Why?" He asked her.

"God damn it! James are you that stupid?" She shrieked at him.

"What do you mean? When someone who has rejected you every time you make a pass at her for the last 8 years kisses you, what are you suppose to think?" He asked her, his voice getting louder. 

"James, come on! I....I. Oh you don't need me to spell it out for you."

"Sorry Lily, I don't understand what you are trying to say." H e said, knowing full well what she was going to say and grinning at her like a Cheshire cat.

"James, ithnkiflenlovewivyou" She said quickly, thanking God it was dark and he couldn't see her blushing.

"What was that Lil? I didn't quite catch all of it. Something about falling in love." He asked her grinning.

"James, don't make me say it again." She asked pleading.

"Lily, I really don't know what your talking about. Maybe you could say it again, just a little bit slower." He said. This was certainly a new Lily, he had never seen her like this. Lily never admitted that she liked anyone, always waited for them to fawn over her. And she had never showed one bit of interest in James, she always rejected him and threatened to kill him if he tried anything. And were his eyes deceiving him or was she blushing? The Lily Evans, who had never blushed in front of James, was looking like a cherry. And he was thoroughly enjoying it. 

"James, I think I've fallen in love with you." She said quietly, looking down at the floor. 

"What was that Lily, you, the Lily Evans finally admitted you love me. Ah, I knew it was just a matter of time!" He sighed.

She rolled her eyes. 

"But just one question." He asked her.

"What?" She eyed him suspiciously.

"Well, I mean, for 8 years I've been trying to 'seduce' you as such, but you just rejected me. Why the sudden change of heart?" He asked her.

She thought about this for a minute, carefully.

"I guess, because I know what your like with girls, you just look at their breast size and decide you want to sleep with them." She looked at the floor while she said this. "And I thought you just wanted to get me into bed, so I always just brushed your offers aside but, the way you looked after me the other day, when I was upset about the death thing, and the way you talked to me, the first night of the holiday. I guess, I just couldn't help myself." She said, still looking at the floor and still blushing like mad. She felt a warm hand on her face and life up her chin. She lifted her head and held James's gaze.

"Lils, how could you think all I wanted was to sleep with you. Your one of my best friends. Your beautiful, your smart, and you know how to put me in my place and give me a challenge. Your different from all the other girls, you don't throw you self at me. And you wouldn't give me half the chance to get you into bed with me. You make me laugh, your honest, caring, do you see what I'm saying?" He asked her. She looked at him, she honestly had no clue what he was trying to say. 

"Lils! I love you too! Of course I didn't wanna just get you into bed with me - though I wouldn't me if you wanted to!" He grinned at her. Her heart fluttered and she felt weak at the knees. 

"Oh come here you big prat!" She told him and grabbed him, kissing him so hard until she had to come up for breath. 

"So, what are we going to tell the others?" She asked him, he head resting on his shoulder. 

"How about, Lily realised how absolutely in love with me she was and couldn't resist me any longer - and lets face it, who could blame her?" He asked smiling at her.

"You know what Potter? It's a good job, you gotta bad ass kiss, else I would have chucked you off this bridge by now!" She grinned.

"Lils, you wouldn't put yourself threw the torment of not being able to see me again." He said cheekily.

"So much as I hate to admit it, your probably right," She smiled gazing up at him.

"I love you James."

"I love you too." 

And they stayed there on the Eiffel Tower just gazing out into the beautiful Paris, holding on to each other and they both truly understood why Paris was called the city of Romance.

Finished!!!!!!!!! At last, did you like it? I hope so, please please please review!!!!!!

And Amel, I hope you read this cos, I know you are gonna hate me but writing this it totally reminded me of you and a certain annoying guy *cough* ali!

I luv ya!

luv

annie

xxx


End file.
